


New Perspective

by battlecas



Series: 30 day OTP challenge - Dean/Castiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Ficlet, Hands, Holding Hands, M/M, dean/cas - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlecas/pseuds/battlecas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Holding hands </p><p>'"Sit down, I want to show you something." The trench coat clad angel pushed himself up onto the branch next to Dean, the hunter's eyes fixated on him all the while. He was sporting a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and his whole person glow.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the 30 day OTP challenge. Sorry if the format's weird, I had to post from mobile.  
> Other than that, enjoy!~

Cas turned his head to the side, a crooked smile growing on his face as his eyes met with Dean's. The summer time sun was streaming down on the gardens, illuminating everything perfectly: the tall trees with deep green leaves; ripples of water in the small pond; the rainbow of flowers scattering the grass;and Dean's eyes. Especially Dean's eyes. The sun made them sparkle in a way the angel had ever seen before, every individual shade of green visible as he stared deep into them. 

"Cas, you're staring," Dean chuckled, running a hand through his short hair. 

"Oh.. Sorry, Dean," Cas ducked his head, watching the grass as they walked forward into a clump of trees with branches big enough to be benches. Dean hopped on to one of the branches, patting the space next to him, indicating for Cas to come over. 

"Don't apologise, man. Sit down, I want to show you something." The trench coat clad angel pushed himself up onto the branch next to Dean, the hunter's eyes fixated on him all the while. He was sporting a wide smile that made his eyes crinkle at the edges and his whole person glow. 

Dean's hand moved to rest on the wood beside Cas's, his fingertips edging closer almost unnoticeably slow. He took his chance while Castiel was focused on bunch of Rhododendron plants opposite the path and slipped his hand under the other's. The angel tensed, his face frozen at the unexpected advance from the hunter before he breathed out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. Dean's heart raced, afterthoughts telling him this had been a bad idea, telling him to pull his hand away, when Castiel relaxed his body again, sliding his fingers into the gaps between Dean's.

Dean felt warmth flush his cheeks like he was a schoolgirl with a silly crush as he turned to find Cas smiling contentedly as he savoured the moment, admiring the flowers, basking in the comfortable silence next to his hunter.


End file.
